The Twilight Saga: Shooting Star
by TwilightGirlzBFF
Summary: Renesmee is facing school. Where people may reveal love for others. Who will gain the love of Renesmee? Will it be Jacob or Peeta? If Renesmee chooses Peeta, will Jacob be broken? Or if she chooses Jacob will Peeta go over it?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, please give nice Reiews. Tell me if there is any errors for me to fix.**_

**Hope You Like It!**

Renesmee s POV

First day of School, I feel so excited. I've never been around that many humans before. My mom and dad are still telling me to remember that in school they are my brothers and sisters instead of mom, dad, uncles, or aunts. Jasper will always be with Tom since he is still new to all this "High School" stuff. Well Jacob and I will have the most of my classes together.I got in the Volvo and my mom drove me to school.

She told me "Renesmee I need you to remember all that I told you this morning, Okay." I responded "I got it!" She said to me "Bye see you in a few hours, Remember don t loose your temper."I responded "Bye mom." She said "No, My name Bella I m not your mom during school and say bye to your dad." I said again "Bye, Bella." My dad came closer to me "Hey stay focused, Okay!" I said again "Okay, bye Edward."

I walked toward the school entrance. Then someone bumped into me. Then he blocked my way. I turned toward a young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark." He said. I whispered "Hi"

"Your new right?" he asked. I replied "Yes, I come from Alaska." Suddenly four girls, about the same age as him walked toward us.

One girl had dark brown eyes, and hair, and tan skin. The girl next to her was blonde, pale skin and brown eyes. The girl in the other edge had brown eyes, brown hair, with tan skin. Then the other girl had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "Hi my name is Yunive, and Peeta is our best friend."The girl with dark brown eyes, and hair, and also with tan skin exclaimed. "My name is Marifer" The girl with blonde, pale skin and brown eyes said calmly. "My name is Karla" The girl with brown eyes, and hair, with tan skin said. "My name is Ana" The girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin said.

I answered "Hi my name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." "You're new right? They said all at the same time.I answered the second time "Yes, I come from Alaska"

Karla said "Cool" I nodded. I walked away and they shouted "Want to sit with us at the Cafeteria?" I shouted back "Yes" My next class was Math. Jocob was waiting for me in a desk at right corner. Jacob said "Hi, how's you re first day of school, Nessie?" I said "Nice, I met some people too, by the way do you want to sit with us today at the Cafeteria?" He quickly answered "Sure!"

The math class was easy. I already knew everything since I was home schooled by my Dad. The bell rang and I sat down with Peeta, Yunive, Marifer, Karla, Ana, and Jacob. My parents sat down at a table away from everything, because of Tom. Everyone was doing a mimic of eating, since they never ate. I looked back to the table.

They kept talking the entire lunch break until Peeta said "Renesmee are you going to the Homecoming Dance?"I quickly answered "I don't know if my parents would let me, but at what time is it?" Marifer answered "This Saturday at 8:30-12:00." I nodded "Ok I will ask my parents today and tomorrow I ll tell you what they say." The bell rang and I stood up toward my next class English. I was suddenly daydreaming and Mrs. Montaño said "Renesmee, can you tell me what the book of Romeo and Juliet was about?"

O Gosh that was super easy I read that book like a gazillion times. I cleared my throat "Yes, Mrs. Montaño. Romeo and Juliet fell in love but their families didn t let them be together. Friar Lawrence give s sleeping potion to Juliet and make s her appear dead. Romeo and Juliet ends in tragedy. Because they cannot profess their love openly, fate intervenes and causes Romeo to kill himself, believing Juliet is dead. When Juliet discovers the death of her husband, she kills herself, wanting to be with her lover through eternity. Their deaths, however, bring to a final close the age-old quarrel between the Capulets and Montagues."

Everyone in the class claps and cheers surprised of how my answer was. "Yes, Renesmee that's the story and now you are dismissed." All the class including me went to the locker room. I found my mom and dad in the hallway. I took the liberty to ask them about the dance "Can I go to the homecoming dance this Saturday?"

They looked to each other and answered "Yes, you can go but who will be your date?" I quickly answered "I will ask Jacob today." They nodded and I went to my next class Civics. Jacob was sitting in the left corner of the room. I sat right next to him, and asked him "Hey, you know there is going to be a dance on Saturday, would you mind if I go with you?"He answered "I would love to take Ms. Cullen to the dance."

I giggled and turned to the teacher.

_**5 Reviews for Next Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I took so long, I haven't had time these days to update**_

Chapter 2

I was in the dance, I had a bright red dress, and Jacob had a black tux. The salon was full of people. I walked in but the loud music startled my ears. "Want to go outside?" Jacob said. I nodded and followed him

I walked away to the garden with Jacob and started to dance a waltz. The music was calm and we danced perfectly along the rhythm.

The party was about to end and there was about ten people in the salon. Then we heard a scream, and suddenly turned to the window of the saw on the window a gush of blood. A few shadows rushed across the salon.

A vampire was there. I was sure it wasn't only one vampire. It was a vampire coven. We let them escape, because we were too late. They ran away.I ran toward the party, I stared at the lifeless bodies on the ground.. I was losing control and then I saw Peeta sobbing in a corner. He had a deep cut in his neck.

I stared at the blood, and I couldn't look away. I imagined how good it would be. I imagined the warm sweet liquid rushing through my throat. I couldn't hold my breath. I suddenly lost control and bit his neck. His blood was sweet and good. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I wanted more and more.

I wanted to suck him dry but a voice inside me said to stop. "Renesmee STOP!" Jacob yelled. He pulled me away from him. I saw Peeta's eyes with fear. I told myself _what have I done_.

I woke up breathing hard. _It was just a dream_ I told myself over and over again. Then my Aunt came into my room. Today is Saturday, Aunt Alice said excited "No time to waste it's time to get ready for tonight."

I stood up and walked toward the shower. I brush my teeth and brush my hair into a ponytail. I get dressed with a plain t-shirt and some jeans. "We're going to the mall at to pick your dress." Alice said.

_**10 reviews for next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

We searched through a bunch of stores. Alice screamed "This dress is gorgeous!" I turned toward her face, "Alice would you calm down, It's just a dress..." I said while I looked at an aqua blue strapless, long dress in her hands, I had to admit that dress was gorgeous. I was like it was made for me. "This is the dress!" I said excitedly.

Hopefully we didn't waste that much time shopping and I had enough time to get my makeup and hair. Rosalie did my hair into some long curls. Alice did my makeup and made it look natural. I finally looked at myself at the mirror. Every single thing went along the other.

Suddenly, Alice said "Jacob is here" She went at vampire speed toward the door. "I'll be right there."

I looked myself in the mirror. "My first dance" I thought. I took a deep breath and walked down stairs. Jacob was standing in the door with a tuxedo and matching tie.

We walked to the entrance and took a picture with Jacob. We danced and danced all along. We danced a waltz for a while. Every part of our bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Until a wolf howl interrupted us. Jacob suddenly reacted, he told me "I am really sorry Nessie but I have to leave. Some vampires are here in Forks and we have to hunt them down." I suddenly panicked, was the dream coming true?

Jacob's POV

Dammit, bloodsuckers interrupting one perfect night with Nessie. I still have to keep her safe. I will kill those leeches before they kill someone.

I ran toward the woods and suddenly phased. Seth, Quil, and Embry got them surrounded. They looked afraid. The male kicked Embry on his paw; Embry did a fake cry and pretended to be hurt. I suddenly took his arm off. Seth took care of the female vampire and I took the male vampire's head off. We phased back and burned the pieces of the bloodsuckers.

Renesmee's POV

Jacob left me alone in the dance and suddenly Peeta came up to me. "Can you dance with me, but somewhere else?" I answered back, "sure." I followed him to the parking lot to dance.

Peeta's POV

Renesmee looked so beautiful in that dress. If she only knew that, I had a crush on her. Dancing with her was great, but I knew I could not keep it a secret any more. "Renesmee," I brushed her hair off her beautiful face. She looked up to me. I leaned closer to her and then our lips touched.


End file.
